


High In Her Veins

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Coping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Motorcycles, Past, Smut, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Lou pushes them too far and a motorcycle ride escalates into something more.





	High In Her Veins

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for this pairing, let me know what you think!!!

Lou was kicking the bike into the next gear, giving in to the speed, chasing the coastline on the edge of what was safe. 

Her heart was squeezing tight with fright, exemplified by Debbie's nails digging into her sides so hard that Lou could feel them all the way through her black leather motorcycling suit. Her heart and Debbie were the same and both were running high in her veins, Debbie's body pressed flush against her back as if she were scared of falling off.

She  _was_ scared, Lou realised when they got off the bike and Debbie was shaking, stumbling and standing unsteadily on her own feet. 

"Are you all right", Lou asks her now casually, in that utterly undisturbed air of hers, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Fuck you", Debbie spits back, stalking closer and finding her way back into her usual swagger with every step she takes.

"You could have killed us."

There was a time when Debbie would have trusted her with the speed, any speed, until they were flying over the road. But this had been their first ride together after years and apparently, Lou had been taking things too far. Going too fast.

Rather than admit any of it, however, Debbie reaches out and wraps a hand around Lou's perfect throat. The obsession Debbie has always had with Lou's neck and hair and that is apparently still there after five years, eight months and twelve days of jail precisely almost brings a smirk to Lou's lips - that is, until Debbie can feel the grin coming and squeezes tighter. Lou's eyes widen a little in surprise. This is new for them but so far, she doesn't mind. Being pushed into the wall beyond her own home, she levels a steady blue gaze at Debbie that seems to say  _"oh honey, how far are you really going to go?"_

In response, Debbie squeezes even tighter. 

They say that jail changes a person. It's clear in the way that Debbie leans forward, still all out of breath and with something in her voice that is half arousal and half venom:

"Lou  _fucking_ Miller. You irresponsible, crazy, suicidal  _bitch._ "

Each word increases the pressure against her airways until Lou is not quite sure if she can actually breathe. Debbie doesn't bother easing up however, and instead slides down the zipper of Lou's leather suit. The body underneath is such a divine sight even after all those years that Debbie almost forgives Lou for bringing both of them a year closer to death due to increased risks of a heart attack. 

She finally loosens her hold a little and arranges her fingers so she can slide her mouth over Lou's neck while still choking her. The newly admitted air in Lou's lungs instantly turns into a moan at the touch.

No, she doesn't mind the direction that this is taking at all. Especially not as Debbie's other hand creeps under her suit to firmly cup a breast. She arches into the hold Debbie has on her, her hands on Debbie's hips pulling her closer. Her head meets the wall as Debbie's mouth makes its way down and around her sensitive neck, biting and smoothing over the worst of it. She is not gentle, but Lou doesn't need her to be. That was always rather Debbie's preference. 

Lou can feel her bra being pushed to the side along with the suit slipping off one shoulder and then it's Debbie's teeth on her breast, tongue flicking against her nipple again and again, Lou's back arching off the wall in a silent plea for more. Debbie switches her attention to the other breast and pushes the suit off the other shoulder to bare Lou all the way down to her slim, boyish hips.

She doesn't expect the hand that suddenly cups her cunt but she is wet for it nonetheless, as Debbie pushes two fingers roughly inside to enter her.

"Debbie", Lou moans, voice rough from the lack of air, feeling a thumb press itself into the side of her neck. Gods, she has  _missed_ this. Her hips rock in time with Debbie's fingers as something brushes against her clit and she gasps. She knows that she is being punished for her reckless behaviour earlier,  _'but gods, if this is punishment, then I haven't been living reckless enough',_ Lou thinks, as Debbie adds a third finger to really fill out that tight cunt. 

Her hand eases up on Lou's throat some more and now it's almost a caress as Debbie forgets her anger, even though the gesture in itself is still possessive. 

Lou debates how best to get Debbie to make her come and then settles on a single, most humble word:

"Please."

It seems to work, as Debbie's thumb finds her clit and circles it steadily, body melting against Lou's and then there are lips against Lou's open mouth, sliding over it almost carefully until Debbie teases her tongue inside. It has taken her this long to kiss Lou again. And the fact that now she does is what gets Lou to come. Debbie playfully bites her bottom lip as Lou's orgasm comes crashing down on her, and Lou knows that even though she might not be forgiven just yet, they can figure things out from here. She takes Debbie's hand a few moments later and wordlessly pulls her up the stairs and into her home, back into her life where she belongs.

They settle on the couch like snow that had been falling, drifting until it found its place on earth again.

After a long moment like this, Lou says quietly:

"You were scared, weren't you."

"I was fucking scared", Debbie says with a chuckle that makes Lou's heart glow, because she knows that the admission is bigger than any 'I love you' could ever be. She softly kisses Debbie's cheek, tucks back her hair, gently, just the way Debbie likes it.

"I'll go slower now", Lou says, a thigh sliding between Debbie's legs as she hovers over her on the couch, as close to apologising as she is ever going to get.

Debbie rocks against her thigh seconds before her hand closes around Lou's throat again.


End file.
